This invention relates generally to the field of motor vehicle safety signal light systems, and more particularly to a brake light which can complete signaling the braking status of a motor vehicle to observers viewing the vehicle from 360 degrees or from all sides.
It is the current practice in the manufacture of motor vehicles to provide brake lights only on the rear of a vehicle. The brake lights provide a visual indication that the brakes have been engaged to vehicles from behind. The lighting on the front of the vehicle is currently limited to headlights, marker lights, and turn signal lights providing an optional indication of where the operator intends to turn. The headlights provide illumination for night driving, the marker lights provide an indication of the outermost edge of the vehicle, and the turn signals provide an indication of where the operator intends to turn.
The problem exists wherein pedestrians, or operators of other vehicles, who are positioned in front of a vehicle do not know if the operator of the vehicle has engaged the brake system. For example, a pedestrian crossing a street would known that the operator of a vehicle being crossed has brakes applied, or not applied, during the crossing. In 2000, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration reported that 4,739 pedestrians were killed in crashes with motor vehicles and 78,000 were injured. The Federal Highway Administration estimates that the comprehensive cost of each person killed in traffic crashes is $2,900,000 (Year 2000 dollars), wherein multiplying this number by the 4739 pedestrians killed in 2000 totals $13.8 billion dollars. Thus, with such a lighting feature, the pedestrian can use their own judgment before crossing the path of vehicle. The ability for a pedestrian to rely upon facial expression of the vehicle operator is not always practical because of tinted windows, poor lighting conditions, or simply the inattentiveness of operator. While current regulations do not address the need for a forward/side facing brake light, a number of patents have issued in an attempt to meet this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,691 discloses an accessory brake light system for the front of an automobile consisting of a plurality of LEDs mounted in an elongated housing. By flashing in different pulse sequences, the LEDs can provide various warning signals to indicate braking conditions of the automobile, i.e. whether the vehicle is fully stopped, slowing down, or accelerating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,426 discloses a front-mounted vehicle brake light signal assembly is electrically coupled to both the brake lights of the vehicle and a variable rate flasher. Upon depression of the brake pedal, the signal assembly illuminates or flashes to indicate the vehicle""s deceleration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,165 discloses an xe2x80x9cafter marketxe2x80x9d brake light assembly adapted to be mounted on the inside surface of the front windshield using suction cups. The brake lights are configured as a series of lights in a column which is electrically coupled with the vehicles conventional brake light system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,198 discloses a xe2x80x9ccourtesy lamp systemxe2x80x9d for a vehicle which is installed into a housing located in the back surface of the rear view mirror which includes red and green light sources. The red light sources are coupled to the brake light system of the vehicle and illuminated when the brake pedal is pressed. The green light sources are controlled by a manual switch, and are used by the driver to flash signals to pedestrians or other drivers.
A pedestrian signal system for automobiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,245 which incorporates an alternating flasher into the main signal system of the vehicle via a relay to provide communication between a driver and a pedestrian in order to reduce vehicle-pedestrian collisions. The auxiliary system is operated by a momentary pressure on a push button and by the application of pressure to the vehicle brake pedal and will automatically shut off after a predetermined time upon a release of the brake pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,146 discloses an indicator light system employing a single horizontally disposed indicator tube operated to provide braking, parking, emergency flasher, and turn indications. The indicator tube is operated at partial intensity for a parking function and full intensity for a braking function. A single electrode on either side thereof may be excited to provide respective left and right hand turn signal indications and the emergency flasher indication is carried out by virtue of causing periodic on and off switching of the indicator tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,649 discloses an electronic braking alarm indicator for automobiles that will achieve flashing alarming effects in conjunction with braking signals in case of braking actions of the automobile concerned and will further achieve emergency signals for help in case of a crash or other car incident.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,602, which discloses a device for mounting a supplemental stop lamp to a window pane or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,218 discloses a stop light for vehicle comprising a ground circuit formed by the vehicles body. Des. Pat. No. 314,244 discloses the ornamental design for an auxiliary vehicle stop light.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,553,959 suggests a manually operated, switch controlled turn and brake signal lamps for the front and rear of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,276 describes a manually operated indicator lamp box consisting of three chambers including lamps and moveable reflectors in each chamber, and translucent stencil markings at the front which appears to be meant to be attached inside the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,123 discloses a manually activated indicator lamp box intended to be mounted in a vehicle, approximately in the area of the rear view mirror, to indicate to pedestrians to the front of the vehicle that the driver is yielding the right of way to the pedestrians.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,384 discloses a signaling system for depicting a vehicle driver""s actions. The proposed system apparently consists of a specially designed light, mounted someplace on the front of the vehicle, connected to sensors within. The light provides different colored visual signals depending upon whether the vehicle is at constant speed, accelerating, or decelerating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,392 discloses a driver communication signal light mounted on the front windshield connected to the vehicle brakes for indicating to pedestrians and other drivers when the driver has applied his brake.
Additional brake lights for automobiles have been mandated as standard equipment by federal regulations, specifically the October 1983 amendment to the Federal Motor Vehicles safety Standard 108, which required Center High Mounted Stop Lamps on all new passenger cars manufactured after Sep. 1, 1985. The purpose of the additional brake light is to reduce the risk of a car or light truck being struck in the rear by another vehicle. The study did not disclose or otherwise address the need for an additional brake light mounted at the front of the vehicle.
The present inventor believes that providing front brake signal lights could similarly serve to reduce accidents and fatalities, particularly with regard to pedestrians. The prior art systems fail to properly position the light to make it viewable by both pedestrians and the operators of other vehicles. The positioning of the light is critical to allow viewing from various angles when approaching a vehicle, completing a 360 degree display of brake status.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,101 discloses a brake light similar in placement and configuration to the third rearward facing brake discussed above. However, the placement of the third brake light is intended to prevent rear impact crashes by enabling a following vehicle to react more quickly to the front vehicles""s braking. Similar placement of a brake light in the front windshield of a vehicle would not be effective when the moving vehicle is observed from the side by pedestrians or a vehicles at intersecting roads.
No such regulations exist however with regard to xe2x80x9chigh mountedxe2x80x9d auxiliary brake lights mounted on the front of a vehicle. Front facing brake lights have obvious advantages in terms of safety because they indicate to oncoming traffic the nature of driving action being taken, e.g. it would be extremely desirable if the drivers of cars approaching, say, an intersection would know if one or the other were braking. In U.S. Pat. No.4,837,554 there is disclosed a vehicle signaling system comprising differently colored lights indicating the character of the motion of a vehicle. Thus, when the brake is depressed and the car still is in motion, xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d lights are flashed, whereas when the brake is depressed and the car is stopped xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d lights are flashed. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,962 discloses an auxiliary light system for automobiles where the lights are responsive to depression of the vehicle and the vehicles speed. Here again however, although the lights are front mounted they are located at the bottom of the front bumper rather than being xe2x80x9chigh mounted.xe2x80x9d
Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle front brake light system visible from both the front and-sideswhich-has a design and placement suitable for universal implementation in all makes and models of motor vehicles.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a brake light for motor vehicles which provides a visual indication of braking action from both the front and sides of the vehicle.
It is another objective to provide a brake light for motor vehicles which is not visible to the driver and will not interfere with nighttime visibility.
It is still another objective to provide a brake light for motor vehicles which is esthetically pleasing in design and placement, and which is suitable for installation into any style of motor vehicle and is thus suitable for universal implementation.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a brake light for motor vehicles which is installed at the time of manufacture.
Yet still another objective of the invention to provide a brake light positioned high upon the vehicle wherein the eyesight of the pedestrian is drawn as well as directing the pedestrian""s eyesight to the vehicle operator.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a brake light which can complete signaling the braking status of a motor vehicle to observers viewing the vehicle from 360 degrees or from all sides.
In accordance with the above objectives, a brake light is provided in a for a motor vehicle which is adapted for installation into each of left and right front roof pillars of the vehicle. The brake light is mounted in a recess in proximate the top of each roof pillar and comprises a housing including a reflective shell and a translucent lens member matingly attached thereto to form a sealed enclosure; a socket disposed in said housing and secured to said reflective shell having a light bulb removably inserted therein; and a means to electrically couple the socket to the brake light electrical system whereby said light bulb is illuminated continuously and simultaneously when the vehicle brakes are applied. The translucent lens member can be configured to be flushly aligned with the top surface of the roof pillar. In an alternative embodiment, the brake light can be illuminated by fiber optic cables.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.